Her Face
by Sweet-Pea-Angel4127
Summary: This story has an original character, but a wonderful plot! Lots of Sevy loving. Written by Kimmy-Sama and myself! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and do not intend any harm with this story.  
  
Note From Author: All the stuff in normal italics is flashbacks. The one in bold italics is Severus' thoughts. This story was co-written by Kimmy Sama and myself. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Her Face  
  
Deep, cold black eyes just stared up at the sky above. It was night, at the time of no moon. The dark, midnight blue sky was littered with thousands of twinkling, little lights. His lips let a sigh escape. Those cold, emotionless eyes were now filled with a pain so deep no one could understand it. "My Starlight." He looked down at the ground, his hands gripping the railing of the balcony he stood on. Oh, Merlin. what has come over me today? His eyes turned upwards once more. The potions master felt a warm tear roll down his pale cheek as he stared at the stars. A face, a woman's young smiling face, came across his thoughts. Her bright bluish-gray eyes laughing in her own joy. Her elegantly round face framed with curls of red-brown that fell down over her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile. Her eyes. and that damned smile she always wore! It was like looking back at the woman he loved so long ago. True, her eyes were not the same bright green and the curls were not a fire red, but to him it was her alluring persona. The personality and laughter of a young girl and the voice and body of a soon to be woman. These things are what draws him to her. But damn him! She is his student, a pupil. He could not feel this way for her! Yet, she always seemed to fill his mind and come across his thoughts. He longed to be in her company, to always hear that laughter that filled any room. Lily, why? Why do I feel this way for her? Dear sweet Crystal. She reminds me of the stars at night. A light that twinkles into my never- ending darkness. Her face and smile stayed with him as he turned from the balcony. That one beautiful face is what be came to as he turned the corner to his chambers. Only that once, bright smile was gone, replaced with a sad frown and tears in those blue hues. Severus blinked in surprise, he didn't remember telling her where his chambers where. And yet here she was standing next to his door. As he stopped a few feet from her, she gazed up at him, trying her best not to break down. "Professor." she muttered gently. Before another word could be spoken, her arms opened and engulfed the potions master in a fierce embrace. Burying her head to his chest, she cried on him openly, squeezing the black robes he wore. Snape could only gaze at her in disbelief; he hadn't been embraced like this in a great while, ever since Lily. After a few moments of their awkward embrace, his arms went around her trying his best to be of comfort. Still not sure of what to do, he still stared down at the eighteen-year-old transfer. "Um, Crystal?" He had used her first name only a few times before and only while they were alone. Her tear streaked face turned up to him. That look in her always- happy eyes stabbed him in the heart. His own face softened and her reached out. His pale hand gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Come, talk to me." That reserve he had tried to keep up (since the first day she had walked into his class) suddenly faltered. He led her through this door after he had spoken the password. Severus brought her to a chair and she sat in it. He watched her for a moment, his mind flashing back to that first day.  
  
He didn't really think that the first week of school would lead to having such and effect on his life. He knew that there was a new transfer student from a wizarding school in America coming this year, but never had he imagined how difficult she would be. It was the last class of the day and he had Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years. Usually this was his best class and would go by with ears. But today a new girl entered with the rest, not looking at all like usual Slytherin girls. Her hair was long and curly, the color of deep chestnut. Her face, pale yet. beautiful in its features. Blazing blue eyes that seemed to capture any who looked into them. Full and deep crimson lips held a smile so inviting it sucked you right in. This girl caught Snape's attention the moment she stepped into his classroom. She didn't even seem to notice how every male in the room was staring at her with longing. But her eyes, those beautiful blues caught his own dark and cold eyes. He was transfixed into the look they shared just then. But it seemed like they had met before, like he knew her from somewhere. He shook his head and called roll. But not once could he feel her eyes move from him. Most of the class went by smoothly. (Well, smoothly for his class. Neville did catch his cauldron on fire as usual.) He had set the class to a simple mixing of asphodel and wormwood. But that would all chang. "Professor?" He turned to see the new girl, Ms. Friends, with her hand in the air. He walked over to her with his usual glare filling his face. "Yes?" His annoyed voice answered her, but his eyes remained on her face as she spoke softly. "I. don't really understand this." Her gentle face turned up to look at him. "What's so hard about mixing asphodel and wormwood?" He glared at her, but inside he only wanted to reach out and touch that pale skin. She looked down at her hands, which were nervously playing with her robes. "It's just. I've never really taken potions before. I didn't have to in my other school." It seemed the whole class had gone silent and were listening to every word. "Never taken Potions? Then why did you even sign up for this class?" He glared more at her, as his voice grew even more annoyed. She turned her face up to him and her blues flashed with a kind of resentment at that remark. "Because I HAD to, Professor Snape. And besides, it looked like fun." His name poured out of her lips like slim. She had spoken Professor with a sarcastic tone. Her eyes remained to hold his. Snape crossed his arms, his face twisted in a sneer. It was a look a lot of students had grown to fear. "Fun? How could it be fun if you didn't know HOW to do it?" "But." Her eyes searched the room for someone to stick up for her, but most of them were just smiling. It seemed they wanted to see an argument. Her eyes turned back to meet his and she glared. "YOU'RE the Professor," There was that tone once more as she spoke Professor, "aren't you supposed to help the student?" She stared at him, waiting for his reaction. She had said the wrong thing this time. Severus didn't care anymore that she was captivating; he only cared now that she was a smart ass and would have to be put in her place. "Listen Ms. Friends," He spoke her last name with the same sarcasm she had used on his title, "was it? I don't tolerate students who thing they are smarter than me. Detention." "WHAT?!" She stood from her chair. "I didn't do any." She was cut off. "Double detention. If you deep this up, I will too. And believe me, I can keep you back as long as I want." His eyes glared into her and dared her to say another word. But before she could, the bell had rung and everyone was hurrying out of class. Crystal, however, had to finish cleaning up her station under the glaring eyes of Severus Snape. "Your name is a little. odd. Seeing how you don't have and friends," Once again, the sarcasm, "Ms. Friends." He said coolly as she picked up her bag. Her once bright blue eyes looked up at him now filled to the brim with tears. He was stabbed in the heart by the look in them, the pain. But before he could say anything, she ran out of his classroom. He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. * Perhaps. that was a little to harsh.* He let out a long sigh and looked around his classroom.* She has a spirit a lot like. like Lily. *  
  
His mind came into focus and he remembered he was in his chamber with the girl. His eyes remained on her form, which was crying into her hands. Even as she sat, her whole body seemed to shake with the massive sobs that emitted from her. Not quite sure of how to comfort a girl crying, he knelt in front of her. His dark eyes held an emotion no student normally would see from him, caring. "Crystal. tell me what's making you so upset." Through her muffled words and sobs, he listened. "My. parents. they. they. they." She looked up into his eyes, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. The look she held. he remembered the first time she really cried in front of him. It was the night of her detention with him.  
  
She walked into the dungeons. Her face was as emotionless as his own. She wore the robes of Slytherin, her long almost red hair curled around her face. Then, she just smiled at him, for no apparent reason. For a brief moment he could have sworn he was starring at his precious Lily. The woman he had lost. He must not have noticed that she sat down, or that she was trying to get his attention, because when he got back to reality she was blushing deeply and had said his name again. "Yes, Ms. Friends?" He answered after he regained his composure. His voice rang out in the dungeon room full of tables and various Potions things. Her smile had faded as his voice returned cold and heartless. She shook her head and looked down, more hurt flooding into the earlier emotionless face. "I have DETENTION, remember?" Her response was just as cold as his. She didn't look up when he had nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he stepped close to her. Her soft, feminine scent filled his senses. *Merlin, that scent! The same entrancing perfume Lily always wore. a Vanilla Musk.* His eyes closed and he let it overtake him. It had been so long since the Potions Master had been close enough to a beautiful woman to smell her scent. That's when she turned and almost jumped back. He had apparently gotten close enough that when she had lifted her head to look up, they had almost kissed. She looked up at him, her eyes full of confusion. His own soft onyx eyes met hers. "Professor?" Her voice was gentle as she said it, not full of the poison from earlier in the week. He smiled at her as she said this. As their eyes stayed locked, a strange feeling overcame them both. "Ms. Friends," Now much more gentle was his voice, "Why don't we work on helping you better understand Potions" Another look of confusion met her turquoise eyes. "I thought I had detention." She stepped back one more step. He simply nodded. "Well, you seem to need the help. Would you rather scrub the floors?" He chuckled softly when she quickly shook her head no. "Good, then why don't we start? Go ahead and get your things set up." She just nodded and hurried to get out her supplies. Later that night, they say at her desk together. She actually turned out to be a very quick learner and he knew she would do well the rest of the year. He watched her while she worked at the advanced Potion he had just giver her to do. She reminded him so very much of Lily when they were in school together. As she completed it, she smiled to him once again. He looked over it and nodded his approval. "You learn well, Ms. Friends." She smiled happily. "Please, Professor. Just call me Crystal." He looked at her, a bit unsure. But soon nodded. "Alright. But only while we are alone. It isn't proper for a Professor to call a student by their first name during class. Towards the late of the night, they sat at his desk and were eating a midnight snack (pumpkin juice and fruit slices). It was around two a.m. and she still had about an hour of detention left. So they were talking. "I loved America. But London is really nice too. I just wish I fit in a bit better." She looked down at the juice in her hands. "Why did your parents send you here, if I may ask?" This got a reaction he did not expect. She looked up at him suddenly, her bright eyes filled with so much pain. She put her hands to her face, just letting the glass fall to the ground. It was strange to watch her suddenly shake with sobs as she just cried into her hands. Her voice was sent out, but not full of the warmth it had in it all evening. It was a chilling, cold voice full of rage and pain. "They didn't WANT me. They said I was a BURDEN on their lives. So they sent me away. to live with my grandmother. They hate magic. My mother hates her mother." He just stared at her, unsure of what to say.  
  
Now, he sat in the same predicament. There was this always-cheerful face now begging him to help her. But how does one ease the pain of another? His pale hands reached out to wipe the wetness form her cheeks. His long, rough, elegant fingers trying his best to soother her. His eyes bore into her own and he waited for her to finish what she had started to say. "Well... earlier this year my Grandmother had passed away. Then now. I got an owl about two hours ago. They're dead. I just. just needed someone." Still very unsure of how to help her, he stood, reaching for her hands. With some of the tears softened, she put her small, feminine hands in his own. He pulled her up gently, as if she were a precious doll made of the finest china. Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes now the color of the sky when it rains, still stared into his own. "Some things happen for a reason, Crystal. Everything will be alright." She nodded. "But. they left me with nothing but my clothes and the things I have with me. How will I live after Hogwarts?" She looked down as if ashamed. This struck him hard. This poor girl. first raised by parents who didn't care about her. And then to have them leave her nothing after their death. The school year is drawing to a close and then she'd have to fend for herself. There must be something I can do! "Crystal." He spoke low, not needing to speak loudly when he was so close to her. It made him sound sincere and caring. "I promise that you'll be fine. I. could help you start out. Get you on your feet with a job and a place to stay. You." He looked away a bit as a blush spread over his pale face. "You deserve only the best." She looked up at him, her own eyes showing nothing but a deep emotion. But she took a step back from him and wiped the moisture from her cheeks. She smiled up at him. "Severus. that is so kind. But I couldn't ask you to." His gentle expression turned to face her and he stepped closer again. It was her turn to blush. "You didn't ask though. I offered." She smiled more and wrapped her arms around his torso once more. This sweet woman took him back once more that evening. He in turn, wrapped his arms about her and held her close to him. His dark eyes closed as he drew in that scent again. Her gentle perfume, a scent he knew by heart. Vanilla musk. That was Lily's favorite perfume. He smiled and when he opened his eyes, they met her own bright blues. He always seemed to be caught off guard by her. She smiled brightly staring back at him. "What?" His voice rang out as only a soft whisper. He watched her and knew what she was about to do. Do I stop her? Or do I just react? But without enough time to decide, her lips were against his. She felt sweet, almost innocent kissing him like this. His eyes closed and he held her closer to him, drawing in every ounce of her sweetness he could. When he released her, she smiled up at him even brighter. "Professor. this may prove to be a very interesting summer!" And she winked at him. He smiled in return and nodded. "Indeed Crystal. Indeed."  
  
THE END 


End file.
